Innocent Wind
|font color = white |track color = #D3BFDB |CD name = Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song: Mikaze Ai |previous = - |next = Mune no Kodou ムネノコドウ |current track = Innocent Wind }} |font color = white |name = マジLOVEレボリューションズ アイドルソング 美風 藍 Innocent Wind |image = |kanji name = Innocent Wind |romaji name = Innocent Wind |translation = Innocent Wind |type = Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song |artist = Mikaze Ai (Aoi Shouta) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Fujita Junpei |arrangement = Fujita Junpei}} The first track from [[Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song: Mikaze Ai|'Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song: Mikaze Ai']], song by [[Mikaze Ai|'Mikaze Ai']] voiced by ''Aoi Shouta''. Lyrics English = The wind whispered close to my ear, “Live with love” Salvaged by an unknown emotion And something hot I’d felt as if there was always pieces missing Where are the fragments of my heart? I’d wished for wings, not a frozen heart You gave feathers of song to someone like me… Dissolve the storm! Walking along hand in hand I won’t ask that someone Take away this passion As I embrace your everything Swept away by an innocent wind, torn apart and lost The sunlight is always facing us, Bringing light and gentleness As it smiles I closed my eyes and was enveloped By the tenderness of your warmth Unseen by anyone within a dream, I was smiling In this haven, you teach me of love With your gentle voice Surely I’d received something precious Too much for this body, an artificial life, This warmth is beyond even words… The wind always carries the beautiful seasons with its purity Erasing the pain and leading to the indigo sky There is never just a single answer Guided by the bond between us, With you who with a smile believes in me, Together, we’ll keep walking Swept away by an innocent wind, splitting apart the clouds Even for a soul without a pulse Ah, at least against the morning sun This miracle “Thank you for being by my side……”Romaji and English Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = kaze wa sasayaita　mimimoto de 'ai to tomo ni ikiyo' to shiranai kanjou to　atsui nanika ga SARUBĒJI suru PĪSU ga itsumo　tarinai youna ki ga shiteita kokoro no kakera　doko ni aru no darou? tsubasa ga hoshikatta　tsumetai HĀTO janaku sonna BOKU e to　kimi wa uta o… arashi yo chirase　te to te ni tsutau kono netsugoto ubatte yuke janai to kimi no subete o dakishimete shimau kara sarae Innocent Wind　mayoi hikisaite taiyou wa itsumo mukou de hikari to yasashisa tsurete hohoemu mabuta o tojite　tsutsumareta nukumori no yawarakasa miru hazu no nai　yume no naka waratteta ansoku no chi de　ai o oshieru yasashii koe taisetsuna mono　tashika ni moratta inochi e to niseteru　kono mi ni wa amari ni mo atatakai　kotoba sugiru kara… kaze wa itsumo muku ni　utsukushii kisetsu o hakobi setsunasa o nugutte　aiiro no sora　tsureteiku kara kotae wa itsumo　hitotsu dake janai kizuna ga michibiku mono to egao de shinjiru kimi to issho ni ayunde yuku sarae Innocent Wind　kumo o hikisaite kodou no nai tamashii ni mo aa semete　asahi o atete kiseki o "arigatou, soba ni ite kurete…" |-| Kanji = 風は囁いた　耳元で 「愛と共に生きよ」と 知らない感情と　アツい何かが サルベージする ピースがいつも　足りないような気がしていた 心の欠片　何処にあるのだろう? 翼が欲しかった　冷たいハートじゃなく そんなボクへと　君は を… 嵐よ散らせ　手と手に伝う この熱ごと奪ってゆけ じゃないと君のすべてを 抱きしめてしまうから さらえInnocent Wind　迷い引き裂いて 太陽はいつも向こうで 光と優しさ連れて 微笑む まぶたを閉じて　包まれた 温もりの柔らかさ 見るはずのない　夢の中 笑ってた 安息の地で　愛を教える 優しい声 大切なもの　確かに貰った 命へと似せてる　この身には余りにも 暖かい　言葉すぎるから… 風はいつも無垢に　美しい季節を運び 切なさを拭って　藍色の空　連れて行くから 答えはいつも　一つだけじゃない 絆が導くものと 笑顔で信じる君と 一緒に歩んでゆく さらえInnocent Wind　雲を引き裂いて 鼓動のない魂にも 鳴呼せめて　朝日を当てて 奇跡を 「ありがとう、傍にいてくれて…」 歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Innocent Wind |file link = }} |track name = Innocent Wind (off vocal) |file link = }} References Navigation |tint1 = #BE9EC9 }} Category:Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song: Mikaze Ai (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Mikaze Ai (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE Revolutions (songs)